


rare and sweet as cherry wine

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Series: i'm not calling you a ghost (just stop haunting me) [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No rape but annatar is really creepy so be careful if that bothers you, Poor Celebrimbor, Sauron is His Own Warning, Seriously tyelpe is suffering, but it's annatar comforting him so uh not much comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: In which Celebrimbor tries to escape Sauron.Title from Cherry Wine by Hozier.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Series: i'm not calling you a ghost (just stop haunting me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028313
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	rare and sweet as cherry wine

Tyelperinquar limped forward, leaning on his stolen sword.

Ever since that last torture session, he hadn't been able to walk without pain. After fighting his way past all those guards, his leg was throbbing. And the dagger that had slashed through his side was _not_ helping. 

_You have to keep going, Tyelpe,_ he told himself sternly, _You have to get away from him._

Tyelperinquar staggered against a wall. He had to rest, just for a little while, or he wouldn't be able to get out.

He was so tired. His eyes fluttered shut. 

_No, you have to get up, you have to keep going._

Tyelperinquar got to his feet. He made it halfway to the next hallway before his leg gave out and his vision went black.

When Tyelperinquar woke up, he was chained to Annatar's bed, wearing nothing but a flimsy silk robe.

Annatar kissed his neck, "I was wondering when you'd wake up, treasure."

Tyelperinquar looked at him with empty, exhausted eyes, "You found me."

Annatar stroked his hair, as if he was some captured wild animal that had to be taught to obey its master, "Don't look at me like that, darling. You were hurt very badly. You know you shouldn't have been walking so soon after an injury like that."

"Whose fault is that I can't walk, Þauron?" Tyelperinquar snarled in response. 

Rage flashed in Annatar's eyes, but it vanished after a second, "Tyelpe, I don't like seeing you hurt. But I have to think of what's best for my people, what's best for Arda."

"So do I, Annatar," Tyelperinquar looked impossibly weary, "That's why I can't help you."

Annatar caressed his face, "We've had this argument a hundred times. Let's not have it again tonight."

Annatar began to untie Tyelperinquar's robe. 

Tyelperinquar pulled away from him as best he could while restrained, "Please, Annatar, not now. I can't. Not tonight."

Annatar stopped, wiping tears off his prisoner's face, "Alright, treasure. I won't force you. You're safe with me."

Tyelperinquar sobbed harder, "I can't live like this. I can't. I think I'm going to die here."

"You're going to be alright, darling," Annatar spoke with surprising gentleness, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Annatar held him as he sobbed, pressing soft kisses to his prisoner's brow and wiping his tears away. 

When Tyelperinquar stopped crying, he blinked up at Annatar with wide eyes, "Stay with me? I don't want to be alone, not here."

Annatar smiled, "Of course, darling."

Eventually, Tyelperinquar fell asleep in his captor's arms, still shackled to the bed with gilded chains. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
